


Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, its based off something I saw on tumblr, jack and Davey are realy cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a really short fic about jack accidentally opening the shower curtain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr broadwayisforbroslikeme

Davey had planned to come to his parents' house early. However he and Jack slept in and Davey needed to take a shower quick. There was very little water because Jack was doing laundry. Davey tried to wash himself using droplets of water.  
" Babe..." Jack opened the shower curtain.  
"OH MY GOD!"Davey yelled clutching the shower curtain. He fell on his butt, almost letting the curtain slip. " I was just asking if we have any cereal?" Jack said. Davey blushed and mumbled" It should be in the top left cupboard." Later that week when Davey told their fellow cast members , they couldn't stop laughing. "Why would you need cereal and open the shower curtain?" Katie asked Jack laughing. "Well I thought he was in his towel , but I don't get why he freaked out, I've seen him like that before." Jack blurted. "I thought you were a burglar because I didn't recognize your hair gelled and stuff." The cast started laughing. "We live near New York City okay!" Davey said


End file.
